


Attachments

by MoonPudding



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Multi, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/pseuds/MoonPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise gets along with everyone rather well, surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> Rise/everyone. Fluff that came from staying up too late reading fanfic all morning.
> 
> Might be ooc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, however!

(this is terrible whoops)

Rise gets along with everyone rather well, suprisingly.

Chie likes to take Rise out to see movies- or is it the other way? Rise tends to end up paying, after all; both of them have rather expensive taste when it comes to snacks and soda. They usually watch kung-fu movies, chattering about how the moves that were performed are totally lame, or how Chie should learn how to do this move or that one.

Oftentimes, Rise shows up suddenly without a word save for a quick text consisting of "coming 2 see u soon!!!! ^0^) b rdy!!! dont 4get 2 shower n and get dress!!!!" very early in the morning, and after Chie's just managed to finish pulling on her shoes and step out of the front door, Rise sweeps by, grabs the crook of her arm. It's almost like they're on a date, Chie the escort, of course-- and as Rise whisks her off to movies, chattering excitedly about rewatching a certain one, or even having heard about a new action-y movie and how they'll get the best seats in the house and watch it in glorious HD dimensions, Chie can't help but grin.

Chie's always especially happy after the movie, pumped and full of energy, usually darting off to train and glad that they watch said movies in the morning, leaving the brunt of the day open for training.

Each time, Rise bids her farewell with a heartwarming "Bye, Senpai! See you later!" It doesn't sound much different from how she calls Yu Senpai, and it always makes Chie wonder.

*

Yukiko always ends up being accosted by her Kouhai when she's just finally settling down to read quietly. She won't admit it to anyone, but she's since then gotten used to, and expects (and also enjoys), Rise's sudden hugs from behind, which are usually followed up by a small smooch on the top of her head. Immediately afterward, Rise always sits down to read quietly with her, muttering out loud to herself as she reads (it's a cute, if slightly irritating, habit; Rise has a nice voice, but Yukiko prefers silence when reading).

If Yukiko is sitting on the couch or floor, Rise often likes to give up after a while of reading to herself and then lounge out, stretching out and wriggling her way up into Yukiko's lap, peeking her head through her arms and quietly laying her head on the top of her lap, her arms encircling the small of her back. Rise usually falls asleep afterward (again, Yukiko won't admit it to anyone, but she likes when Rise does this; it's nice, quiet, and keeps her from feeling too alone when reading. It's also quite warm when it's cold, a nice bonus. She also won't admit that she has been choosing the couch and floor as seats more often lately because of this.

*

Yosuke is often swept along with her when she arrives at June's, usually having to 'fend off fans', as she calls it, although in his opinion it's just calm scolding, because they'd rather listen to him and not get kicked out than accost the petite idol. She often hangs out with him in June's, offering to help if June's needs a spare hand (he always rejects, even if they could use the help badly, and he kicks himself mentally for it, but he can't let her help, he just can't). Sometimes, she brings Nanako around, chattering excitedly with the little girl, and all three of them hang out in the parlor chatting animatedly, often asking Yosuke to tell stories of his past, much to his chagrin--but well, they're cute girls, and he doesn't want to disappoint them, so he's fine with telling them his most embarrassing stories.

Nanako always smiles politely at them, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement, and Rise always ends up amused enough to be doubled over on the table laughing her silly little head off. Yosuke can't help but grin afterward, glad he's made two very lovely, and family-like, girls laugh.

*

She often comes to find Teddie when he's at his job as a mascot, dancing around, and she offers him snacks on his breaks, always having bought them on the way there. Even with part of the bag gone (Rise often gets rather hungry while waiting for Teddie to finish his job and go onto a break, after all). Teddie always savors what's left, even though it's generally spicy, though he curses the fact that spicy cheetos and doritos exist, because now when he sees cheetos and doritos, he's reminded of her and how there's never much food left for him when she shows up (although it's better than nothing...).

Afterward, she dances with him through the store, attracting attention (the mascot of June's and Risette, famous idol, performing together? What a spectacle!), waltzing through various part of the store until they end up in the parlor again, at which they're both allowed a break and Risette treats them both to something fabulous; usually a steak for him and low-carb meals for her (usually a salad adorned with flavorful croutons).

Then as soon as he mentions scoring, or tries to hug her, she comes up with an excuse to scram, usually to do with rehearsals, which are usually true anyway. Usually.

*

On days without a single text from Rise (she texts him often to keep up, because she doesn't want to come bother him in the textiles shop without a better reason than 'hey, let's go hang out!' or 'hey, so today i saw this dog and i got a picture for you because it was cute'), Kanji finds himself wandering the town. It's usually rather stormy days where this occurs too, and he guesses that maybe they're sad for her or something, because she's always sitting in the park, when no one's there, rocking back and forth slowly on a swing while looking at the sky sadly. Sometimes, she's humming to herself, apparently trying to drown out noises, but that's only occassional.

When he sits next to her, she always starts sobbing, a quiet but not exaggerated sob, much different than the usual loud sobbing that she has--there are several kinds of crying, and this one is the scariest to see from Rise, because to his knowledge, he's the only one who sees her when she's like this; sometimes she's dreary, but not like... this. He may be stupid sometimes, but he knows she'll be okay, and usually sits with her completely in silence save for her sobbing, at least until she wants to leave. She usually gives him a smile, a weak hand-squeeze (he's long since then become accustomed to such a thing; she's incredibly touchy-feely with everyone) and departs, without as much as a thank you, In the cold grey mornings afterward, he always wakes up to a couple of his dolls having been bought, and knows it's her, thanking him in her own weird little way. He notes that it's usually the cute floppy-eared puppy ones, and always sews a few extra of these--everyone likes them, anyway. He also notes that it's usually the orange ones, and thinks it's an interesting color, thinking she'd usually like pink, but maybe she likes orange better.

He can work with that, he thinks one evening as he begins knitting with his stock of orange yarn, smiling wryly. Yeah, he's gonna make this a super cute lil' orange doll...

*

Naoto is an odd case; she sees Rise a lot more compared to the others. Often, Rise's new manager gets overzealous about stalkers and the like and calls the police (whom have become accustomed to this and simply dispatch Naoto), and most of her interactions are talking to Rise about what's going on, but Rise simply ahndwaves it off with a laugh. She's used to it, she always says, and Naoto always responds with a tight-lipped frown and a hesitant nod.

She never heads back immediately after she's told what's going on, however; Rise often drags her around by the arm, chattering excitedly about how nice it is to see her this much, asking if Naoto needs new clothes, or needs groceries (Naoto runs out of groceries quite easily because she doesn't buy them often, and her grampa has been forgetting to a lot more lately), and Rise so very clearly knows it's an easy way to get Naoto to hang out with her.

Naoto does like it however, as much as Rise likes to act like they're a couple, holding hands the entire trip down the aisles, nearly singing as she asks what kind of groceries the detective prince would like this time around, offering to split the costs with her. They always end up sitting down halfway back to Naoto's home on a bench, Rise complaining about aching ankles. The sit is always suprisingly quiet, Rise simply glancing around and people-watching with Naoto, until they decide to get back up and continue the walk. When they reach Naoto's home, that's the point at which Rise bids farewell and waves her hands, maybe even blows a kiss (Naoto's pretty sure these are just her imagination, though), then leaves. Naoto's always cheerful afterward, pouring over cases and the like.

*

Sometimes, he wakes up to a voicemail on Sunday and sometimes he gets waken up by the phone ringing. Most times, it's the ringing that he experiences, but he doesn't mind, not in the least. Rise likes to call him and tell him how things are going about once a week, usually late on Saturday nights. She tells him how Kanji's doll business is going, how Naoto's cases are progressing, how Yukiko and Chie are getting along, and how Yosuke and Teddie's job at June's is going, as well as how Dojima and Nanako are doing (usually cheerily), but she never talks about herself and her career as an idol--until he asks, at least.

Then there's always a pregnant pause, during which Seta is very patient and waits as he pulls on his covers, knowing it could take a while. Then eventually, she replies, talking about how it's hard, but refreshing, being Risette, knowing that's just a part of her, talking about how she knows what's important to her now and what she needs to work at, that she thinks she likes the person she's become now. 

Sometimes, she talks about how wonderful everyone is and how she'd like to have a sleepover when Seta finally gets to visit again.

He always gets a "I love you, Senpai, goodnight!" at the end of the call, then a click, and always can't help but smile afterward as he settles back in for more sleep.


End file.
